


Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

by Bakenyeko



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakenyeko/pseuds/Bakenyeko
Summary: V is dying, she knows it, Johnny is a constant reminder and yet she doesn't seem to care. Yes, she is trying to find a way to survive, but she also wouldn't mind if a car run her over one day. Apparently Night City only gives two options, die as a nobody or live long in history as a legend. V's mind is a mess and she doesn't know what she wants but hopefully getting to know a certain badge will clear her thoughts a little bit before meeting her fate.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/V, V/River Ward
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Closer

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the relationship between V and River. Sprinkled with some extras, canon and non-canon.  
> After many years I'm writing fanfiction again, I'm so rusty, also I feel like I need to put a couple of disclaimers here.  
> 1\. I'm still navigating this site and I'm not really sure how to use everything that is available.  
> 2\. English is not my mother language, I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors or typos there might be in this work.  
> 3\. I'm not sure this story will be rated Mature for ever, I might dable into some Explicit content (smut) in the future, there will be warnings.  
> 4\. This is my take on Fem V's journey, I'm taking many liberties here changing not only the endind (I hope) but also a lot of background information.  
> Please let me know if my tags are wrong or my rating doesn't match. Off course feedback about the story is also greatly appreciated.  
> Cheers beautiful people, enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny isn't trying to kill V anymore, but that doesn't mean they are best friends yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being the focus of this story the romance betweet V and River, this starts before the mission "I fought the law" with changes in background story. Any feedback is appreciated.

V had given up hope of finding Nibbles, she had spent more than an hour the day before just pspspspspsing along the corridors of the megabuilding trying to lure out the cat with some snacks without luck. Still she went to check on the food left out.

\- Maybe it's dead - said Johnny.

She didn't say anything but he could feel she believed it too. Animals were a rare sight in Night City and V could count on one hand how many cats she had seen in all the time she had lived here, she was actually looking forward to meet the little guy. Everything was as the day before and giving up, V turned around to go back home when a soft meow from the trash cans got her attention.

\- I'll be damned - whispered Johnny in amusement - the little fucker is still here - 

Before V could reach out, the cat got closer rubbing against her arm and V couldn't help but smile. After that taking him home and giving him a bath had been easier than expected, all that was left was to feed him and leave him alone, let Nibbles settle in.

\- I didn't take you for a cat person, Johnny, I think you are more excited than I am - 

\- Animals are pure, not like people... all messed up inside - He replied without looking at her, hunched over the laundry basket Nibbles was sleeping in.

Johnny had been in V's head for some weeks now, they were getting along most of the time and Johnny wasn't trying to kill V anymore, at least not actively but V couldn't bring herself to trust him completely... to believe that they were now on the same page trying to safe her life. In moments like these she saw Johnny let go, she could feel his anger dissipate and he was a bit of sunshine in her cloudy life, she liked him in moments like this one... sadly there hadn't been many. As if reading her mind Johnny stood up and leaned against the window with a smoke between his lips.

\- What now kid? - she knew what he meant.

\- I'll keep trying to get in touch with Judy, I see no other way to find Evelyn - she replied while opening her closet and looking inside.

\- Do ya really think she will help? - His tone was serious and she knew damn well what he meant, he had seen glimpses in her memory. 

\- Yes, she might need a little convincing but she will help... besides, we're over, all that is in the past... it stayed in Atlanta. In the meantime we got a job to do, need the eddies, 'member? - It looked like Johnny was satisfied with the answer and that was all that mattered to V. She was well aware her past relationship with Judy would eventually come to light but she didn't want to discuss it with him yet, it was too important... one of the few treasures in her life and Johnny would just shit all over it. No, the time would come but it was not today. 

V picked out her outfit for the day and went into the shower, while drops of hot water rolled down her body and soap cleaned the dirt of the city, her mind wandered off to the time she had shared with her now ex-girlfriend. They had met in Atlanta and after some food their first date had ended with both of them naked in Judy's room. The memory still stirred something inside V, her hands moved slowly massaging her breasts then going down to her belly and before she could realize it, she was reaching between her thighs. Remembering her mouth exploring every inch of Judy's body fueled the movements of her hand and without stopping, eyes closed V turned around to support her back against the wall. In that moment it dawned on her she wasn't alone, she didn't need to open her eyes to know Johnny was there, slowly V ran her hands through her hair and only when he spoke she dared to look at him.

\- C'mon, I know you want to, you know you want to... keep going. 'sides it's not a bad view - Johnny said with a smug smirk on his face.

\- Just fucking leave!!! - Yelled V, she couldn't continue... the mood was ruined. _Fuck!! How long has he been standing there?_

V changed to cold water to clear her head and finished showering in a haste.

_ That's just peachy. Fuck you V!! now we're both horny - Johnny threw his hands in the air and disappeared into the back of her head.

\- Just go away, it's weird - She finished with a sigh of frustration.


	2. You're Somebody Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best merc in the city is hired by some very special clients. What appeared to be a simple job turned out to be a huge pain in her ass, or so she thought. Enter Detective River Ward, NCPD to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit longer than expected, I didn't know how to cut it in half so I went for it. I am shit at titles, please bear with me.

Her new clients were non other than Elizabeth Peralez and her husband, Jefferson, one of the favourite candidates for the upcoming mayoral election. They wanted her to look at a braindance and clear some doubts, Judy had taught her the basics and this sounded simple enough, easy money. The BD showed a cyberpsycho crashing an event where mayor Lucius Rhyne was scheduled to appear days before he died, she couldn't confirm their suspicion that this had been an assassination attempt but neither could she deny it. The only two major clues she could draw from the BD were a place called "Red Queen's Race" and the fact that the cop who saved Rhyne's life by killing the psycho had wanted to talk to the chief of security just seconds before, he either knew something or had incredible timing. 

\- _Just gonna tell you one thing_ \- So Johnny had decided to talk to her again.

\- _I'm listening_ \- 

\- _Don't tell 'em nothin'. Don't get involved. This muck is deeper than you think, suck you in if you're not careful_ \- Was he worried for her?

\- _Don't be dramatic_ \- 

\- _Fine, do whatever the fuck you want. Not like ya listen anyway_ \- 

V wondered how they got her number, usually jobs went through a fixer, they would check availability, budget and skillset before asigning a mercenary to a gig. V supposed money wouldn't be an issue with them given their social status, what worried her was meddling into politics, on the other hand they didn't want her to zero someone, they just wanted whatever answers she could get, she would be careful.

\- So, are we being paranoid? - Asked Jefferson once she finished and gave back the shard.

\- It's too early to tell, there are some... hints but it could be just a big coincidence. The cop wanted to tell security something - 

\- _Prolly that he was standing by to lick Rhyne's butthole_ \- Johnny chimed in.

\- Know anything about 'im? - V continued, ignoring her annoying brain tumor.

\- Detective River Ward. Good guy. We worked a few cases together. You wanna talk to him, I'll send you his detes - 

\- Well, Ward had great timing. Either has crazy good luck or had a source, got good info. I'm gonna need some of each - 

After exchanging some more information they parted ways. V was to contact the detective and follow the trail of crumbs as far as it went, and then report back. She had more important things to worry about, like her death sentence, but she needed the eddies to live, get information and do what needed to be done. The Peralezes were paying by the hour plus extra for any information she could get, good money for a day's work. V dialed Ward's number while putting on her turquoise sunglasses and getting on her bike.

\- This is Ward. Who'm I talkin to? - He answered after the second ring.

\- Name's V. Looking into the death of one Lucius Rhyne - V went straight to the point.

\- Wonder why... you're not a cop - His voice sounded familiar, had she met him before?

\- I'm conducting a private investigation into this... matter - 

\- Good luck with that. And do me a favor, lose this number. I like PIs about as much as I like the scop at Caliente - No wonder nobody liked cops, fucker was getting all testy before hearing what this was really about.

\- I'm no private eye - Replied V rolling her eyes, not that he could see it but something in her voice made him stop and reconsider.

\- So what are you? - Now he wanted to know more.

\- Meet me, you'll find out - V was not about to give up, she was getting the answers she needed from this guy.

\- Alright. I'm headed to Chubby Buffalo's - 

\- Be there stat -

It started to rain as V pulled into the parking lot and she regretted not paying attention to the weather report that morning. Her geisha cargo pants were sprinkled with raindrops, as well as her arms, left free by a white muscle tank. Her short black hair parted in two braids at the sides of her head and was covered by a black basecap. Her one good pair of white sneakers would get dirty today, she was fond of them, those were the only shoes that didn't have mud, blood or worse stuck to them, what a shame.

The diner was packed for lunch rush but Ward wasn't hard to spot, he was sitting in a booth facing another man who appeared to be a detective too. Both men reeked NCPD, V wondered what would happen if they needed to go undercover, surely there were some tricks they normally used but it was funny to imagine them totally failing.

\- You River Ward? - Of course he was but V was now in a good mood and decided to be polite, play nice.

Ward shot a look of surprise at her, his mouth almost falling open. It took him less than a second to recover his composure but that brief moment didn't go unnoticed and V was starting to think he wasn't the professional detective Jefferson had recommended. Had he never seen a mercenary before? Was he expecting her to be clad in leather, a gun in every hand? Fucking cops and their preconceptions, V thought and decided to probe him later. 

\- In the flesh. V, right? - He introduced her to her partner, detective Han.

\- Thanks for agreeing to meet - V stood there while both men argued over her, finally Han left after telling them to get a private place to talk and shooting V a look full of contempt. His annimosity towards her wasn't surprising, that would have been her reaction if Jackie ever came to her with the idea of dealing with cops, not in a million years. But times changed, people passed and barely anything mattered to her anymore. 

\- Ok, talk - Ward pointed to the seat left empty by Han. Play nice, V reminded herself.

\- Before the attack, you wanted to talk to Rhyne's hustle, get some info to them. What was it? - she asked, his eyes were fixated on her and she held his gaze without flinching.

\- First I wanna know who hired you? - His voice ringed a hint of a memory but she didn't know him, she would have remembered his face. He didn't need to stand up for V to notice he was really tall, his left eye was a cybernetic implant surrounded by a big scar and his right one was a deep brown that barely blinked. His head was clean shaven and he had an earring hanging from his right ear. Didn't ring any bells.

V took a deep breath. Normally she didn't give out her client's information but Jefferson had spoken highly of this guy, they had worked together and he was the one to put them in touch. She took the risk - Liz Peralez hired me. And her husband, Jefferson - 

\- Know what? Han was right. Acustics are a little too good in here. Got my car outside - They got up and V followed after him. She pulled her black edgerunner jacket from the backpack she was carrying and put it on, not only was it getting chilly but she wanted to make sure her Lizzy was holstered safely against her torso. It wasn't all that rare to be ambushed or lured into a dangerous situation in Night City, specially in her line of work, if the gun failed she always carried a small knife in her pants. V didn't think Ward would pull a fast one on her but it never hurt to be careful.

They got into his truck, a Thorton pick-up with signs of hard work. Parked there he told her how his colleagues had taken Péter Horváth, the psycho, to the precinct for questioning after catching him shooting up dumpsters and talking about the mayor, but before they could get any real information the guy had disappeared.

\- So you decided to warn the mayor. Just like that, 'cause... ya got a good heart? - Was he really this naive... or kind? Dangerous characteristics to find in the NCPD.

\- Make it sound like that's somethin' to be ashamed of - His reply came in a soft tone, without the defiance she was expecting.

\- Ashamed, no. Just not something you see every day - V said losing the edge in her voice. Her neighbour was like that and the job almost killed him, she wondered how long Ward would last if a bullet didn't finish him first.

\- So the guy disappeared... just like that? - She was frustrated but not surprised. Made to serve and protect, the NCPD only served and protected a few select individuals, maybe the mayor crossed the wrong person or maybe he wasn't useful any longer. Hopefully the other clue would get her somewhere - Red Queen's Race, know anything about it? Know what it is? - 

He gazed at her intently, weighing his options. He could tell her everything and be done with it. He could shut up and just leave. No... he needed to know. That case had left a sour taste in his mouth, everybody, including his partner Han, had told him to stop meddling and he listened but now came a merc wanting to poke at the hornet's nest, even at the risk of being stung. He made up his mind and answered.

\- All I've heard, it's some fancy ass club. We're gonna see my CI, he might know. Then we'll talk to the woman Horváth worked for. Or actually... we could see her first. Up to you - 

\- "We"? - Snorted V - Nah, I work solo. Must be very busy policing so if ya gotta arrest some gonk or ya have a hot date, go right ahead. Give me the detes and I'll tell ya what I find, pinky promise - She stuck out her little finger with an innocent smile. He looked at her finger, then back at her in disbelief.

\- Well then, I'm sure you've got plenty of other leads besides me. I mean, I sure hope so, 'cause I'm not telling you a damn thing - He crossed his arms over his chest - Can't shake this case. Something's up. This way, you can get your job done while I find evidence that gets my chief to reopen it - He raised one of his eyebrows - Win win -

\- Ugh... fine - A small throb started in her head, a relic malfunction was the last thing she needed today. What was it with this badge, why did he have to be so stubborn, she could bribe him or maybe hack him... make him spill the beans. No, from that short interaction she was certain he wouldn't accept, besides, this wasn't too bad, not how she imagined it an hour ago but she could make it work. V would never settle down for a new partner after Jackie but this didn't have to be much different than working together with Panam or Takemura, a casual fling of sorts - Let's pay his boss a visit first -

V and River spent the next couple of hours talking to people and piecing together the little information they could get. He was actually a competent cop and a decent person, for NCPD standards, horrible driver though. After a while River was talkative, rambling about his job and asking V about hers. She realized, she didn't mind talking to him but something was bothering her, she caught him stealing glances at her when he thought she wouldn't notice. He seemed to be analizing her every move, V was working as clean as she could, following his lead for now, without causing any trouble that would put her on the police's radar. 

\- So, you're not a fan of edgerunners, I assume. How do mercenaries rank in comparisson to the scop at Caliente? - asked V casually while driving to the CI's location for information on the Red Queen's Race.

\- Honestly? Lower than PI's, no offense - He kept his eyes on the road.

\- Offense? That's actually a compliment coming from a badge - It came as a joke but she meant it too.

River let out a short laugh

\- By the way, nice of you to let me handle those tyger gonks back in the market. With those gorilla arms... dunno, thought you'd jump head first into a street brawl - 

\- Nah... only fight in my free time. Got 'em for extra safety - V flexed her fingers examining the cyber knuckles, it had already been a couple of weeks since she got the implants but they still didn't look like her own hands. That weird feeling of dissociation would eventually go away, she was used to it by now. It had happened with every update to her appearance, aesthetic or functional. Her kiroshi optics changed the colour of her eyes, she had needed chrome plating on the sides of her neck, among other things. In time it would all feel like her own body again, no, in time it would all belong to Johnny. V forced the thought to disappear and River saw a shadow come over her eyes before she turned to the window. It was subtle but it gave no room for further questions, so they stayed silent the rest of the ride. 

_\- Not gonna happen, so cheer up for fuck's sake -_ How nice of Johnny to show up when she least wanted him. 

_\- Not like we have a choice, ya need to get used to all my chrome -_ And she needs to don't give a fuck, stop thinking about her fate and just do what she wanted... what she needed to... to what? Survive? Go out in a blaze of glory? She hadn't decided yet.

 _\- You're gonna make me blow my brains out. You don't like drugs, I respect that but please get laid or somethin'. You're fuckin' suicidal now -_ Johnny's problems fed V's angst and vice versa, they were in an endless loop of misery and it was getting ridiculous. Days before she had followed the Aldecaldo chick into some cave full of Wraiths and almost got herself, and him, killed. There was no definite solution in sight but they desperately needed some distractions if the plan was to find a cure and survive.

 _\- Ohh... preem idea, this guy should do the trick -_ She replied with a devilish grin while her eyes moved to the left to signal her new companion.

 _\- Christ, V. Don't make me fuck a cop -_ It wasn't how Johnny had intended it but she was in a good mood again and he retired from her field of vision before she could annoy him any more. 

\- Here we are - River's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. The sign above the shop read MAX-IMUM PLEASURE in pink neon lights, it was a small sex shop displaying mannequins almost naked in the front windows. 

\- Ha! didn't take you for a kinky one, officer - River looked at her and V wondered if for a moment she had gone too far teasing him. She then wondered why that mattered. To her relief he smiled briefly. Shit, she had only wanted to fuck with Johnny but the seed was planted and the idea of getting River out of his pants was taking form in her head. Fucking Johnny. She needed to concentrate, no big deal. They would finish the job and then never see each other again, yeah, solid plan.

River's CI turned out to be the store's owner. Things hadn't gone well the last time he was here so V had probably a better chance of getting him to talk, that chance slipped away once the guy run out of the store through a back door. V followed after him sprinting down the alley and came to a halt before reaching the street. River stopped him on his tracks, pointing a gun at his face. So much for a quiet conversation. After a bit of haggling the CI agreed to give them the address they needed. Finally they had a solid piece of information, all they had to do now was head to the Red Queen's Race and a clear answer would reveal itself, or so they thought. What they had until now didn't amount to a solid case. Yes, it looked like Horváth had been chosen to flatline the mayor. No, there wasn't any hard evidence.

The address didn't look like an elite club at all, more like a warehouse but the security around it confirmed the CI's information. No old warehouse would have security cameras and a good number of Animals patrolling the area, they had a couple of hours to kill before sundown and decided to stake out the place from a safe distance. The sky was getting that nice red hue and in the silence V felt some of the weight on her shoulders drop for a moment, it was a nice rest and she actually smiled a little. River noticed her posture loosen up, he didn't know what went through her head but he was mesmerized. Her red eyes burned stronger in the light of the sunset, gone was the cold and hardened expression she had had the whole day, even when joking he could feel a strong wall between her and everything else. V noticed his eyes on her, her cheeks blushed thinking about their lips pressed together when suddenly she remembered he had been weird about her the whole day and anger started to creep up her skin. She turned to look at him, smile gone and eyes cold again. 

\- Ok, you need to stop it - River averted quickly his gaze. 

\- What do you mean? - Did he think she didn't notice? 

\- You've been staring at me this whole time, since we met, what's up with that? - Her voice was getting louder - I have shit on my face? What's your problem? - 

\- Shit... mmm, you really don't remember me, do you? - V wasn't expecting that answer.

\- Say what? - Her anger was gone as fast as it came, she had no idea what he was talking about.

\- Wasn't sure it was really you - He was looking at his shoes with a hand behind his neck - 'round 6 years ago? At the café Playa in south Heywood, near Pacifica? - He didn't have to say more, in a millisecond V closed the distance to grab him by the chin. River saw her eyes analizing his face and a deep frown settled on her forehead. His warm skin burned against the coldness of her hand, she kept searching his face for signs of a mistake but there weren't any, it was him alright.

\- YOU! - She turned to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

\- Wait, V... let's... let's talk - They were so close now River could have counted the freckles on her nose if he wanted. He was at a loss for words.

\- Let go of me - She pronounced every word slowly but firmly, her eyes spewing venom. He released her hand and she left.

That was horrible, he thought, he deserved it but they way she had acted the whole day, like nothing happened had given him hope he could fix his horrible mistake.


	3. Do I wanna know?

It's one of those horrible days in Night City's hellish summer. The black shirt that River wears is supposed to be breathable but it's sticking to his sweaty back, the worst possible time for the AC in his car to die. He is in a bad mood, Detective Stints sent him for the squad's lunch and when he complained to his partner, Han just laughed in his face.

\- That's just how it works here, won't be much longer - River was new in Heywood, transfered from Santo Domingo about a month ago. He walked this part of town often but still didn't know it, not really, not like the ones born and bred here. It would take some time but he was confident he could fit in and do his work efficiently. In the meantime he was tasked with doing some menial duties beside his actual job as a detective, like picking up sandwiches from a small café with a nice coast view in Wellsprings. He has been to café Playa a couple of times already and really likes it there, the staff, the food, the cashier, the location, the girl at the counter... but most importantly the food, the food's good. Normally he wouldn't mind making this delivery but he doesn't want to go there all sweaty and probably stinking like the city in the sun, _fucking Stints!_ he curses again. 

\- Welcome, what can we do for you? - River breaths a sigh of relief when he hears the voice at the counter comes from the owner, a middle age lady with stern eyes and creases on her forehead.

\- Hello, I come for an order of sandwiches, by the name of Stints - Inside the little café the AC unit is on full force calming down a little bit of the heat coming from outside, he becomes aware of how wet he is and starts fanning his armpits to dry a bit, thank god he's the only customer there. 

\- Chica!! - The owner calls to the back - Bring the sandwiches and finish up here, I'll be in the office - A minute later a younger woman comes out with a bag in her arms.

\- Good to see ya again Officer. It's hot, right? - River stops abruptly, he sees her mouth move but doesn't catch a word, he just feels his face get hotter and hotter by the second, he's beet red now. He frowns, what did she say?

\- The sandwiches - He finally blurts out and points to the bag in her hands. She smiles and his heart skips a beat, he tries to smile back and hopes it doesn't come out forced but it's all too awkward. She seems actually happy to see him but as Han reminded him once _\- That's her job, to be nice and sell -_ He's right, just because she smiles at him doesn't mean anything. 

\- Yes, sandwiches, want some water? - She gives him a can of Real Water pulling him out of his thoughts.

\- Thought it's just the food - He's an idiot, he thinks, he should just ask her out. 

\- Don't worry 'bout it. It's really hot today. 'sides, you bought a lot so... it's on the house - She gives him the bag and he pays but he doesn't want to go yet.

\- So... chica, is that your name? - For the first time today her hazel eyes avoid his brown ones and she tucks a loose strand of green hair behind her ear. 

\- Umm yeah... I mean, that's what my friends call me - Her white cheeks are now a subtle pink River fails to notice - But, you can call me that too... if you want to - She adds quickly, now looking right at him.

\- Yeah, sure... friends call me Riv by the way - No, they don't, nobody does. What was he saying?

\- Ok... Riv, would ya like somethin' else? - Sure, a date. Maybe after that he would like to get a better look at the snake tattoo entangled around her torso, a tattoo her white bustier partly covers. Maybe while he's at it he can explore her whole body. His imagination is doing all the work and the words start forming in his mouth but before he can actually say anything a picture of a rose with a large V comes to his head and he changes his mind. 

\- No, thanks - He turns to leave - Goodbye - Maybe it's just his imagination, but for a moment she looks disappointed.

\- Have a nice day, Riv - She smiles again and waves after him. 

He could have asked her out two weeks ago, he had even mentioned it to his partner and good old Han had to voice his opinion _\- Don't get your hopes up, she might be a Valentino for all we know. Full of them here -_ That had knocked the wind out of his sails. If he had done it then, when he was confident, he wouldn't be in this current situation, instead his thoughts went from her to the Valentinos time and time again. He was overthinking every interaction, she made him so nervous now. His sister would laugh her ass off if she saw him like this. 

After days of thinking and overthinking he has decided it's enough. He's been very immature, he wants to try his shot the next time he sees her, but he's been to the café more than once this week, either to buy for the squad or just for himself and she hasn't been there. His eyes look for her every time he enters.

-She's out buying produce - The owner tells him as if reading his mind.

\- Can I get her number? - If he couldn't ask her out in person it would have to be through holo call.

\- No - That surprises him. It's not like he is friends with the owner, but he thought she wouldn't be against it. Sure, this is Heywood and he's a badge but Wellsprings is the friendlier part of the district where even corpos mingle with the rest of the people - Ask her yourself - She adds and continues to organize the drinks in the fridge. That will do for today, he has a case to work on and can't afford to keep his head in the clouds. 

River didn't expect to finish this late but he is very pleased with his and his partner's work. They had raided a warehouse in Vista del Rey, near Arroyo and aprehended seven gonks belonging to a net that distributes Blue Glass in the east of the city. Like true hardcore gonks, they had wanted to fight their way out and four of the eleven total were killed. Besides boxes containing Blue Glass, they found enough weapons to start a gang war. It had taken him hours to finish the paperwork but he didn't mind doing it, it is part of the job, besides, his superiors are very pleased and River knows there won't be any more menial tasks for him, now he has the respect of his colleagues too.

It's almost 4 am when he can finally go home. The streets lie empty and black, just the occasional car or pedestrian crossing his way. The large billboards advertising a new beverage or the lastest movie don't sleep at night, they just get louder in the absence of the daily bustle and it's only when he's crossing the bridge that it gets truly silent. River doesn't have to drive far, he lives across from Heywood in an apartment building in Coast View. A couple of years before he would have never been able to afford a place in Pacifica but the Unification War had scared a lot of rich people enough to pack up one day and leave. Now not only was a one bedroom apartment within his budget but he also had a nice view of the pier from his balcony. 

As he's getting out of the car a moving light coming from the store across the street grabs his attention, the place closed a few months back and it should be empty by now. There's definitely someone inside, the question is, should he even bother to investigate? He doubts there is something of value and he is so tired, but the cop in him has a duty to do. He crosses the street and gets his gun at the ready, the windows aren't protected by any blinds but they appear to be intact. After inspecting the perimeter he looks for the door, apparently the intruder was able to jimmy the lock and didn't bother to close it after going inside. 

The front room once held souvenirs and beach items only tourists would buy, now only empty shelves remained, River searches for a couple of seconds and keeps going further in. From the back he hears somebody humming a tune he doesn't recognize, they aren't expecting to be interrupted. He uses this advantage to sneek up on whoever it is.

\- Hands in the air, turn around slowly - A small desklamp to his right illuminates part of the office. Across from him, under a window, the figure previously on their knees hacking the terminal, holds the hands high and starts to rise.

\- Eeeeasy. I'm unarmed - The voice belongs to a woman wearing black synth-leather pants, a black hoodie and a backpack. She stands now in front of him with eyes glowing red, he realizes too late he's been hacked but she stops and a bright smile crosses her face. 

\- Riv!! What're you doing here? - Surprise washes over him and he lowers his gun, for a moment he forgets what he's supposed to do, he's just glad to see her. 

\- Wait, Chica... what are YOU doing here? - He's relieved but so confused.

\- Ammm... nothing- She lowers her hands and starts picking her flashlight and what looks like a baseball bat partly covered with duct tape. 

\- You shouldn't be here - He looks around as if hiding from someone.

\- Why? It's abandoned - She doesn't look bothered in the least.

\- It's still breaking and entering - She's right and it doesn't look like there's anything worth stealing but then again, why is she here?

\- Am I under arrest, Officer? - She smirks at him raising an eyebrow. _Does she think this some kind of game?_

\- No - River thinks there's playfulness in her eyes and his heart starts beating faster.

\- Good, 'cause if you were going to arrest me, you wouldn't be able to catch me - Before he can say another word she winks at him and jumps out of the window. 

Fine. She wants to play and he's happy to oblige. 

He jumps out of the window after her. She is just a couple of feet away from him when she hears his boots hit the asphalt and turns to look at him. River makes out the words "oh shit" before she dashes to the pier. Even though fitness is a requirement in his line of work, River is aware his performance is a couple of levels above that of his colleagues. He trains every day, both at home and in the precinct, but she's fast and he's not sure he can catch her, not without cyberware enhancing his physique. This is another opportunity to test the results of his training, his prey is swift and has a head start, so he needs a strategy if he wants to win this game of cat and mouse. 

After running some more River realizes he is more like a dog trying to catch a cat in a maze, no matter how close he gets, she jumps and hides all over the place. If she jumps down on the sand and he follows her, she runs back up, soon he wont be able to keep up the pace. River decides to wait it out in hiding behind one of the pillars beneath the pier. It feels like forever until he hears careful footsteps on the sand, he has steadied his breathing and is completely silent. As she walks by his position he grabs her by the arm, she tries to dodge his hand but it's too late and she stumbles backwards falling on the sand, dragging him with her. She looks like she's holding her breath and River is suddenly aware his whole weight is on her, so he looses his grip and gets on his knees. Big mistake, she is not done fighting. With an impressive show of strenght Chica pushes him, making him land on his back, he turns around to see how she is getting up ready to bolt again but this time he is faster. He catches her foot and she trips, now she is trying to get away on all fours and River has time to get up again. She manages to stand but the chase is already over, she is laughing when he pins her against a column, hands busy removing the messy hair covering her face.

River's arms are blocking her way out and she can only look up as his body towers over her. Their breathing is agitated, he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and grazes her skin with his fingers, he wants her so bad. Under the sun of early morning he can see her cheeks flushed red, she wants him too. She bites her lower lip and looks at his mouth, River can't wait any longer and kisses her. It is an urgent kiss, a kiss soaked in a passion that ignites and for the moment the outside world is gone, only they exist. Chica puts her hands around his neck to pull herself up and straddles him, lips remain sealed, River's hands go to her thighs and his body presses her against the pillar. He deepens the kiss parting her lips, his thoughts are silenced by her taste and the movements of her tongue. Her fingers tangle into his hair and her legs hug his hips in a tight embrace not wanting to let go. Her mouth is not enough, River wants more, he wants to taste her whole. He kisses her neck and the beautiful sounds escaping her mouth encourage him further. She is now tugging at his shirt, but it is stucked under her legs. She lets go of him, feet stepping on the sand again. She gets a hold of his shirt and yanks it up over his head while his hands skim under her hoodie, up her back, she isn't wearing anything beneath it. They are now a hurricane of lips and hands and movements that continues to grow. River slips one of his hands between her legs and a gasp of surprise leaves her mouth. His other hand feels its way up her side and cups one of her tits. Her soft moans guide him, telling him what she wants as she starts to tug at his pants with desperate fingers while biting his lower lip. Images pour into his mind of what she would look like with her clothes off, what she would feel like. River decides there are still a lot of layers separating them, he starts to pull down her pants and feels his own getting tighter by the second. He doesn't notice Chica trying to push him away, his senses subdued by the staggering rush of emotions.

\- No. Wa... wait - She manages to let out a couple of words and he stops abruptly, separating from her inmediatly. Suddenly River is very worried, he can think again and realizes he is taking it too far.

\- I'm sorry, you ok? - He starts to apologize - Shit, I... sorry. I didn't want to... - The sun is already casting shadows around them but it feels like a minute has passed since he found her in the abandoned store. 

\- I'm fine. Just wanted to ask if you have a condom - Her eyes are wide open as she surveys his face - So, you didn't want this? - 

\- I do - He almost yells it - I mean, didn't want to make you uncomfortable - River's face is much calmer than it was a second ago.

\- I was very comfortable - She smiles at him while straightening up her hoodie and pants. 

\- Oh... then sorry, I ruined it - River rubs the back of his neck, the panic he felt moments ago is gone and he half smiles.

They walk back in silence. River still wants to apologize to her.

\- Want a cup of coffee? - He asks her pointing to his home.

\- You live here? - She sounds genuinely surprised. River wonders why.

\- Yeah. You see that balcony? Third floor - She can see he has a punching bag hanging from the ceiling, otherwise there appears to be nothing else in it - So, 'bout that coffee? - 

\- Another time maybe, thanks tho - She starts to walk away, he wasn't expecting a hug but after the moments they shared it feels lonely - See you 'round, Riv - She turns and winks at him smiling brightly, filling his chest with warmth. All of a sudden River is aware of how tired he is, his last case had drained him, coupled with last night's chase, no wonder he is exhausted. He heads inside and crashes into his bed. He isn't completely happy with how things ended that morning with Chica, he is amazed nontheless, that something happened at all and with that memory River drifts into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tried my hand at some steamy scenes and this is the one I liked the most. Though I'm not sure what I'm going to do for future chapters. For the other parts, I really like exploring different ideas for background stories or simply extra information for the game. There were many secondary or even smaller characters that caught my eye and it was a bit sad there wasn't much to find about them. Next chapters are going to be off canon too.


End file.
